yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Senki Zesshōshinai Symphogear New Era
Senki Zesshōshinai Symphogear New Era is the spin-off series for Senki Zesshō Cross Fight B-Daman and before the third season, Senki Zesshō Symphogear New Era. Portrayal Main Characters * Lynné Utau * Millay Shirley * Clyna Hiyoku * Syrine Tsuko Minor Characters * Genjuro Kazanari * Ryukai Kuromi * Ryuken Kouno * Lynia Fujisaki * Kanade Otoha * Riki Ryugasaki * Kamon Day * Yuki Washimura * Basara Kurochi Chapters * First Act : After meeting the B-Shots again * Second Act : Millay's Case * Third Act : EAT the New Year Festival * Fourth Act : Millay's Privacy and Freedom * Fifth Act : Three Weeks After the incident * To Be Available Summary First, Lynné who seems to be troubled because she wondered how would her friends would see her as, before she went for a dramatic changes of personality, she was cold and cool when she as Rin Shirotama and now acting all shy. Then Kanade pops out of nowhere, as she sees Lynné in trouble she claimed she knew what she was thinking. However, Kanade thought that Lynné was wished to see her friends again and joked about her friends might become her fans eventually which made Lynné mad about it. Second, Millay was feeling weird because the way she reunited with her friends back at the WBMA was awkward. As Millay wonders, Clyna and Syrine went over to her and Clyna hugged Millay which eventually pushed away by Millay herself. Later they both started to state their opinions on Millay and Lynné who joins the conversation which made Millay gets more angry about their ridiculous theory about their opinions on her. Third, Riki, Kamon, Yuki, Basara, along with Ryukai, Ryuken, Lynia and Kanade were at the New Year Festival where Yuki suggested them to start eating. As the others speak Yuki is trying to eat the festival up to himself, Yuki is already at it. Riki and Kamon give up of stopping Yuki as they sees their friends agreed to let Yuki to raise their budget and Kanade also commented that she would suggest the president for a Eating Contest which made Riki, Kamon and Basara argued with it. Fourth, Millay recalling when she was given a residence at Chrome City by Genjuro and the government since the disbanded of the gangs. As Millay was touched for such given privacy and freedom of herself, Lynné caught her crying herself so she stated she has a duplicate key so Lynné she will come over to hang out with her anytime. Much to Millay's surprise, Ryukai, Ryuken, Lynia also stated they also have one for them to as caring upperclassmen for Millay. Millay complained where is her privacy and freedom in this mess. As she done recalling, it revealed that Clyna, Syrine and Kanade also have their own duplicate keys to Millay's house too which made Millay gets more irritated. Links * 「戦期絶唱しないシンフォギアＮＥＷ　ＥＲＡ　（新時代）」 Symphogear New Era Special Trivia Category:Spin-off Fictions Category:Flash Fictions Category:Fictions Category:Symphogear Series Category:Ruby Dimension